Forbiden Love
by inuyasha3
Summary: Mia starts haveig feelings for someone she neve thought she would, Lilly.
1. Default Chapter

Monday June 20 Lilly's Place

I know I always say I have fun when I come her, and I did to day but lately Ive been thinking realy naughty thoughts. The worst part is that their not about Michael, its Lilly whom Im thinking about. I fell realy weird cause ive never thought of any woman like that let alone Lilly. Not that Lilly isn't a beautiful woman, especially compared to me. I mean im a tall freak, Lilly's normal size. Lilly's face is unique and fits her body, mine looks like the elephant man. And Lilly's Breasts OH MY GOD!!!! Nice c cups with beautiful curves and cleavage. WAITE what am I saying she's my best friend. It only makes what I did even more naughty. I was in the bathroom changing from tampon to pad , pads help prevent leaks when you sleep, and I noticed Lilly had left her underwear on the floor. I actually became aroused. I noticed that it still had some of her moist discharge on it and a swear I almost had an orgasm. I know I shouldn't have but I had to feel it, so I put n her panties. I kept them on ,enjoying the feel of her juices against my vagina, then put them back on the floor. Oh Lilly just came in she says she's realy tired and wants to go to bed. She's realy sexy when she wares those flannel PJ's. I dont know who she thinks she's kidding but I know she's not wareing any panties./


	2. wake up call

tuesday bathroom lunch

im not shure what to do . i mean when i woke up this morning i just felt awfull. when i finaly fell a sleep last night i had a dream. after putting on lillys panties i diddnt think it would have gone any farther and it would be over but i was wrong. the dream i had was the most erotic thing i have ever even thought of. i saw lilly she was asleep in her bed when i came in the room. i just wanted to use her bathroom when i acedent ly woke her upand when she sat up i could see her breasts then i woke up. i couldnt belive what i had done. but to make things worse that they all ready are i felt between my legs and i was WET. OMG I HAD A WET DRAM ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND. ive never had a thought about lilly. i love lillys brother but ever since he went to collage me and lilly have been spending more time together. is it possable that our friend ship has evolved beond just being friends? no no no im in love with a wonder full man and im going to marry him someday, I AM NOT A LESBIAN. all though he dosent pay as much atention to me as much as he use to but theres all so the thing lilly did to boris.OMg i allmost for got. i all ways wondered if liliiy and boris ever made it to third base, well i can wonder no more. i was serching through lilly back pack for a new pad this morning and i found some picturs. the where of lilly and boris HAVEING SEX. all you could mostly see was boris and i have to say boris dosent look to bad in the buff. there was one with lilly giveing oral sex to boris. ahe had his penis all the way in her moth and if you say what boris's penis looked like youd know thats not esay. well i heard lilly coomeing so i just grabed a new pad and put every thing back where i found it. "mia can i ask you a kind of sexual question?" i sware my heart all most skipped a beat. did she know about the panties? did she know i saw the pictures? did she know i could tell she diddnt ware panites to bed? "have you and my brother had sex?" WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO KNOW THAT. "NO of coures not where not married." lilly kind of chuceled well i just asked cause well your a hormone in raged teen ager and well un less you masterbaite..." i couldnt belive what she was saying, and whay was she saying it "lilly stop being so grose masterbation is sick" mia your only human" and at that point lars showed up to take us to school. i was about to finnish our litle convo in private when i droped my pincle under the table at lunch and by ACIDENT i peeked up he skirt NOt only was she wareing panties she was wareing MY QUEEN AMIDALA PANTIES. she was wareing my under ware and they wernt even clean they where the ones i had my wet dream in. i must have left them on the floor in the bath room and she must have put them on by misstake. i was so shocked i just ran in here. i took off be for lilly could tell where i went and im sitting crossed leged so she cant tell im in here. oh man some bodys come ing i hope its not her.


	3. sleep over

the next moring my room

It was lilly. i should have known, i mean lilly is a lot of things but one thing she isnt is stupid.

" Are you in here mia?"

i tryed to stay hidden but lilly just busted the door open. im so pathetic i cant even lock my self in. she squated down in front of me.

"mia your crying"

"im ok im starting PMS so im just a little over emotinal"

she game me the look lilly makes when she knows someones lieing, shes probably found out about my nostrals.

" mia your a lot of things, funny, smart, charming beautiful..."

BEAUTIFUL? how can she say that? i have no chest, my hair looks like a broom when it hasnt been done buy a dozen hair dressers.

"... but your a teribal liar. now please tell me whats wrong."

i was terified. my palms where sweaty. what would she say if i told her the truth?. would she be mad? never speak to me again. even as i thought this i saw that lilly had missed the button on her blouse. i saw that she was waring the white plain bras shed benn wearing since middle shcool. she was always missing them. then it hit me. IVE BE ATRACTED TO LILLY FOR YEARS. i had to tell her , but first i neded to know

"lilly whay are you wareing my panties?"

"is that waht this is all about? listin i just grabed a pair off the floor"

it was time. i had to tell her or i was going to burst.

"lilly..."

at that point tina burst in

"mia are you in here? i neeed your biology notes i..."

she noticed lilly. ever since lilliy and boris broke up every thing fell back in to place but nothing was ever truely the same.

" ill give em to you after school tina there in my locker"

as she turned heel lilly got up and started talking.

" look at the time im going to be late for calcuelus. listin mia i want to finish this chat why dont you stay over at my place. my mom and dad are at some convention and michel is at borises house there working out plans for there band so we can say in our pjs all weekend doing nothing but watching movies and buffy reruns."

so thats what ended up happening. i changed in to my pink silk pajamas grandmere had given me for my birthday "a princess mys always were the best even when she is sleeping"

as lilly came out of the bath roomshe tossed me the panties.

"here sorry for the mix up. and if you cant get the stain out ill buy u a new pack"

as i lookied down i finaly knew what she was talking about. there was a medium sized blood stain

"i thought my period was over but it was a little longer than i thought it would be."

i tossed them back almost imediatly

" keep em, i have tuns"

she smiled as we ran to her parents room. we alwayed watched tv when her parents where out of town. she whent over to the cubord and saw that the extra blankets where gone. the building was with out heat cause the boiler busted.

" well i guess well have to tuff it out"

as we got in to bed and turned on hbo to catch My big fat greek weeding lilly spoke

"so what was it that you where going to tell me?"

i was hopeing she would have forgotten about it but she has a phenominal memory.

it was time to face the music.

"lilly i think im a lesbian. ive been thinking about it and i need to tell you that i think ive been sub conously atracted to you for years"

she diddnt explode like i thought i would.

"why diddnt you tell me earliyer?"

"well i was afraid youd hate me"

"hate you? mia i thought you would have given me more credit than that. theres a time in every womans life where she questions her sexuality. i totaly understand and i am honored that you would think of me like that. "

We sat there talking all night. we diddnt even notice that the movie had been over for three hours.

"look at the time. well beter get some rest we need to film the next episode of lilly tells it like it is."

lilly saw that i was trying to get some feeling back in my hands

she grabed them to try and help buy pubing them between her own buit aw she did we loced eyes. i dont know how it happend it just dis. i couldint beleve it but lilly closed her eyes and started to lean in for a kiss. it took a second that felt like and eternity. i re turned it. as our lips touched i felt in heaven. it was gentel and loveing. all we could do was to say good night and try to fall asleep.

as i lied there on my back lilly roiled over and raped her arms around me and layed her head on my cheast.. she looked at me.

"its ok lilly"

well lilly wants to get filming got to get going.

but one thing is for shure i never sleept better than i did last night, in lillys arms.


End file.
